Sans aucun doute
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke qui raconte comment son histoire avec Naruto a commencé pour lui montrer que ça sert à rien de douter. [sasunaru]


**Titre :** Sans aucun doute

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr qu'ils m'appartiennent tout le monde sait ça… Enfin à mi-temps… C'est Kishi le proprio.

**Résumé :** Sasuke qui raconte comment son histoire avec Naruto a commencé pour lui montrer que ça sert à rien de douter.

**Genre :** one shot

**Couple : **Sasunaru

**Note :** bah comme toujours, fermez les yeux pour les fautes. C'est Sasuke qui cause.

* * *

Des fois tu doutes que je t'aime. Je sais bien pourquoi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas très expressif. Un glaçon saurait mieux que moi te dire mes sentiments. Pourtant tu ne devrais pas, n'est-ce pas moi qui suis allé vers toi en premier ?

C'était le soir d'une mission, et tu montais la garde, après ça devait être mon tour. Je suis venue, et je me suis assis à côté de toi.

- Sasuke, t'endors pas gros baka

Après m'avoir dit ses mots pleins d'amour tu t'étais levé pour aller te coucher, j'avais alors pris ton bras ne comprenant pas même mon geste et t'avais tiré vers moi. Plongeant tes yeux dans les miens :

- Parle pour toi, usuratonkachi

Et doucement, incapable de contrôler mon propre corps je t'avais embrassé. Tu m'as repoussé de toutes tes forces et a couru jusque dans la tente, et on a arrêté de se parler pour un temps.

Au début je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce geste, puis il devint peu à peu très logique, j'étais amoureux de toi, de tes grands yeux bleus, de ton regard déterminé, de ta bêtise, de ta gentillesse, de ton courage. C'était stupide, je ne me comprenais même pas moi-même, mais oui je t'aimais. Et chaque jour où tu m'ignorais était de plus en plus affreux à vivre. Seulement voilà, ma froideur naturelle m'empêchait de faire quelque chose et puis il semblait presque évident que tes sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas réciproques. Ne rien dire, rester silencieux sur mes sentiments, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après des jours et des jours tu as finis par peu à peu me reparler comme auparavant, c'est-à-dire par insultes, faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant parfois je les voyais tes regards en coin, qui semblaient me demander « qu'est ce qui t'as pris ce soir là ? ». Puis un jour qu'on marchait dans la rue tous les deux pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, ta façon de me regarder puis de détourner les yeux ça a finis par me soûler, je t'ai pris par le bras et je t'ai emmené loin du monde. Nous retrouvant en plein milieu de la forêt ou seul les oiseaux pourraient nous déranger, je t'ai poussé par terre et je me suis assis à califourchon sur toi.

- Sa… Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais

- Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir comme ça

- Baka relâche moi, qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?

- Ecoute moi usuratonkachi

- Non relâche moi !

- Je voudrais…

- Non je ne veux pas t'écouter vas-t'en

- ECOUTE MOI BORDEL

- NOOOON CASSE TOI

Et puis tu m'as encore énervé alors spontanément j'ai posé une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes, te coupant la voix de cette manière je me suis reculé, tu étais tout blanc mais au moins tu étais silencieux.

- Naruto… En fait… J'en ai marre de tes regards en coin !

Passant du blanc ou rouge tu m'as crié dessus :

- SALOP, ME DIS PAS QUE TU M'AS EMBRASSE JUSTE PARCE QUE JE TE DERANGE !!!!

- Non ! Et pas la peine de hurler !

- RELACHE MOI

- NON !

- Relâche moi Sasuke

- NON !

- Allez !

- Pas avant que je t'aie dis ce que tu dois savoir

- QUOI ?

- Je t'aime

Alors le silence est revenu, et tes forces aussi, à nouveau tu m'as repoussé et tu es parti en courant. Je suis resté comme un con dans la forêt, c'était ce qui s'appelait se prendre un râteau. Au bout d'un moment je suis rentré, parce que j'allais pas non plus me laisser mourir, tu m'aimais pas je le savais depuis le début de toute façon. Sauf que le soir c'est Sakura qui est venu frapper à ma porte, tu restais introuvable et la pluie tombait. Elle était inquiète, Iruka aussi. Mais moi plus encore. J'ai couru dans la forêt, cherchant partout dans chaque recoin, et j'ai finis par te retrouver sous un arbre complètement trempé et transit de froid, mais tu faisais pas attention à ça tu te contentais de pleurer. Je t'ai secoué dans tous les sens :

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ? On était super inquiet ! Pourquoi t'es pas rentré ?

Et tu ne m'as pas répondu tu t'es juste jeter dans mes bras et t'as continué de pleurer en me serrant comme si j'allais disparaître. J'ai dût te porter jusqu'à chez moi, je t'ai posé sur le canapé et j'ai prévenu les autres que tu allais bien. Ensuite j'ai dût te déshabiller et comme tu avais de la fièvre tu m'as laissé faire, je t'ai séché puis je t'ai prêté des habits propres à moi, tout chaud, un col roulé et une grosse couverture. Je t'ai embrassé sur le front et je t'ai souhaité bonne nuit. J'allais partir, tu m'as tenu la manche, tu dormais, mais dans ton sommeil tu ne voulais pas que je parte, je me suis endormis par terre. Le lendemain, j'étais toujours sur le sol… Mais toi aussi. Y a pas à dire même malade, tu bouges beaucoup la nuit. J'étais devenu ton nounours. Je t'ai laissé faire, c'était pas moi qu'allait m'en plaindre. Quand tu as ouvert les yeux tu as bronché un peu, mais finalement tu n'as pas bougé et tu as refermé les yeux en te pelotonnant un peu plus contre moi. Je me suis rendormi dans la chaleur de tes bras. Jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux t'étaient entrain de me tripoter une mèche de cheveux et nous étions encore tous les deux par terre comme deux crétins.

- Sasuke

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit hier… Tu ne te moquais pas de moi ?

- Non

- Ok…

- Et toi pourquoi t'es resté dans la forêt ?

- Je voulais réfléchir

- Quand je suis arrivé tu pleurais

- Parce que je me sentais seul…

Puis quelques minutes de silences sont retombées.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Si on ne s'était pas connu, si j'habitais dans un village tout à fait différent à celui là et toi aussi, qu'on était séparé de million de kilomètres… Tu serais sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre à cet instant non ?

- Non… Parce qu'on se serait rencontré et je serais tombé amoureux.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Si la vie nous a fait nous rencontré, c'est sûrement pour quelque chose…

- Si j'étais une souris et toi un chat, tu m'aimerais quand même ?

- J'aurais tout autant envie de te croquer !

- Tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai envie d'être drôle

Le silence encore.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Si le temps s'arrêtait, tu ne te lasserais pas de moi ?

- Jamais

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me sens bien avec toi

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bah… Comme quand tu pars en voyage, il y a des endroits où tu sais qu'ils sont fait pour toi, alors tu décides d'y habiter, là c'est pareil… Et mon endroit c'est toi.

- …

Puis me rendant compte de mes mots, je me suis séparé de ton étreinte et je me suis relevé complètement gêné :

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais faire à manger, tu veux des ramen je suppose…

- Euh… Oui

Et je t'ai laissé tout seul dans le salon. Après on a mangé, toi t'as dévoré comme d'habitude, en plus t'étais déjà plus malade.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai Kyuubi en moi

- Ah… Tu as Kyu… HEIN ?

- Ca ne t'a jamais troublé que je me soigne aussi vite ?

- .Si… Un peu… Mais de là à penser que tu avais Kyuubi en toi…

- …

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour Kyuubi ?

- Je suis surpris, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait.

- A cause de lui pleins de gens sont mort, j'ai un monstre en moi…

- Alors ça devrait me déranger ?

- …

- Kyuubi ou n'importe quoi d'autre je m'en fiche. Tu m'aurais dit « j'ai Itachi en moi » je t'aurais aimé pareil.

- Même Itachi ?

- Oui ! On s'en fout ce que t'as en toi, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois toi.

- Mais…

- Et si ça avait été Itachi, je l'aurais sortie de force de ton bide pour le tuer !

- Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

- Non !

Tu m'as souris et tu as recommencé à manger tes ramen. Et moi je n'ai rien put avaler à cause de ton sourire qui m'avait noué le ventre. C'était la première fois que tu me souriais de cette façon, quelque chose entre la joie, le bonheur, la sympathie, et des remerciements. Le soir tu as insisté pour rester dormir, je t'ai à nouveau prêté mon canapé et j'ai été me coucher dans ma chambre. Au milieu de la nuit, j'ai sentis quelque chose de bizarre, j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est toi qui était au dessus de moi les yeux fermés pour m'embrasser, j'ai sentis tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai fais celui qui dormait encore juste pour profiter du moment.

- Sasuke, moi aussi je t'aime.

N'en pouvant plus je t'ai montré que j'étais totalement réveillé, et alors que tu allais encore fuir, je t'ai choppé le bras et serré contre moi.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Naruto

- …

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Parce que si je te quitte alors je n'aurai plus de soleil.

- Sasuke, t'es bizarre quand t'es amoureux

- Oui je trouve aussi.

Et je t'ai embrassé sur la joue, tu as tourné la tête et le baiser a finis sur tes lèvres.

Depuis on est ensemble et je ne t'ai plus jamais parlé de cette façon, alors je comprends que tu puisse douter, je comprends que tu te demandes si je t'aime encore. Mais tu sais Naruto n'oublie jamais que sans toi il fait nuit, que tu es mon endroit à moi, et que dans tes bras je suis chez moi. Parce que si j'avais vécu à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, je les aurais parcouru juste pour voir ton sourire rien qu'une fois…

Fin !

Sasuke : bon ça va ! C'est nul, mais tout va bien ! Il se passe rien mais je suis avec Naruto.

L'autatrice : …

Sasuke : et nous ne souffrons pas

Naruto : je pleure tout seul dans la forêt

Sasuke : oui mais je viens te chercher…

Naruto : c'est vrai éhé !

Kyuubi : on parle de moi

Itachi : de moi aussi

L'autatrice : ça c'est une erreur du script ! Toi tu meurs et on est content

Sasuke : tout a fait d'accord !

L'autatrice : tu vois qu'on finira par s'entendre

Sasuke : rêve !


End file.
